carlrailofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
History of CarlRail
April 2016 * April 26th: CarlRail is founded at 11:34 a.m. GMT by NewBuildmini and CarlPIandog. CarlRail employs Pant's Security to deal with bad people near or on the railway. This day was also the 30th anniversary of the Chernobyl Powerplant Explosion from April 26th 1986 May 2016 * May 2nd: CarlRail hits 20 members,including JamieTass,who was friends with CarlPIandog and NewBuildmini back then. * May 5th: CarlRail releases their first uniforms and models. June 2016 * June 1st: CarlPIandog and JamieTass have a fight due to ranks.JamieTass is later fired. * June 4th: CarlPIandog and NewBuildmini have a fight because of one of the uniforms.Build is fired but re-hired a few hours later. * June 23rd: CarlRail began working on places,which were later abandoned. July 2016 * July 29th: CarlRail celebrates NewBuildmini (The Co-Founder)'s birthday. * July 30th: CarlRail sets up their website (carlrail.weebly.com). August 2016 * August 7th: CarlRail begins working on their mainline and are still currently working on it. * August 13th: CarlRail hits 40 members. * August 20th: CarlRail had an attack by an unknown hacker and most of their places and models have been deleted. Luckily nothing else was affected. * August 29th: Due to ROBLOX having a DNS server error, CarlRail was offline for all of the day. * August 30th: CarlRail gets back online after the ROBLOX DNS error. September 2016 * September 1st: NewBuildmini is back to school because in Russia, holidays end at that day. * September 5th: CarlPIandog is back to school * September 9th: Carl's school have a fire drill. He doesn't like them and he got scared. Also, CarlRail's Mainline development reaches around 70% finished. JamieTass is also growing more jealous. * September 10th: Carl and Build reveal the release date for their mainline is somewhere between end of October and Mid November.They will hold production on the 6th October until 18th October due to Carl being on holiday for 11 days. Also, CarlRail Website goes into business plan for a month.They set up a store where they sell models and games. They release a coupon code to celebrate. * September 11th: CarlRail hold a 2 minute silence for the victims of 9/11. Carl announces later that day that they put the group website down from 9:11 am to 13:32 pm. * September 17th: Carl uploads a sneak peak of their mainline. An hour later they have a fight over the website and Carl blocks build.The reason is because build is too lazy to make images.Carl threatens build to replace him. They become 'friends' again but have 2 more arguments. It takes 4 hours until they eventually become friends again. Carl is relieved. 30 minutes later they have another argument. Carl nicknames this day 'Argument Day'. Neddyfram1110 eventually calms down the fight a few minutes before build left to go to sleep. Carl is relieved the next day as build is now a good friend. * September 24th: Carl and build start working on a new line. At the time of writing this it is currently unknown why. The website has a massive update. Carl also gets a warning for an unknown reason. * September 26th: Carl begins planning a new game. He also starts coding a website for CarlRail. It is currently unknown why is making another CarlRail website. * September 29th: At 19:41 BST time, CarlRail hits 50 members. An amazing milestone. They aim to hit 100 by next March. * September 30th: Carl fills in a absence report for 5th October until 18th October. Carl and build abandon Carlfieldshire for a few weeks due to Carl's absence. October 2016 * October 2nd: Carl and Build start to refurbish Carlford and Area after 2 to 3 months of inactivity of the game. They have a new title 'Carlford and Area 2017'. A few moments after launching up teamcreate,they notice most of the crossings were missing and told the group the game had been hacked while it was inactive. * October 6th: Carl goes to Antalya,Turkey for 11 days. CarlRail is closed for the time being. He keeps in touch via his phone. * October 17th: Carl lands back at Gatwick and gets home 2:00 am on 18th October * October 18th: Carl announces he has no school and everything is back to normal. * October 19th: Carl is back to school. * October 20th: There is a real fire at Carl's school. He said someone smoked in the toilets and then dropped the cigarette,causing it to burn. He was doing science at the time and had to leave without his blazer,so he was freezing. This was the last day of school for 11 days (Half term). November 2016 * November 5th: Bonfire Night. CarlRail celebrates this. December 2016 * December 1st: Countdown to Christmas begins. * December 6th: CarlRail hacked,luckily only description was changed. * December 9th: Fire alarm at Carl's school again. Caused by some idiot students. * [Unknown Date. Somewhere around December 15th] CarlRail hits 60 members! * December 16th: Carl's school breaks up at 12:20 for Christmas. * December 20th: Carl got a warning,he hasn't explained the reason. * December 25th: Christmas Day. Carl was off for most of the day. 2017 January 2017 * January 1st: CarlRail celebrates the New Year. Also development on Roarkshire begins again. Aim is to finish by May. * January 2nd: CarlRail's website taken down. Carl says it may never come back up.